


The Threat of Beheading

by Dawnfire321



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alanna and Wyldon come to a truce... of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Threat of Beheading

**So, on Wednesday I started reading the Circle of Magic. I am juts over halfway through Sandry's book. Somehow, reading an Emelan book inspired me to write a Tortall fic; don't ask me how. This takes place sometime around page late Page or early Squire. R &R**

**The Threat of Beheading**

Lord Wyldon looked up, surprised when he heard a soft knock on the door. He was even more baffled when he saw who it was. Standing outside the door, a small package in her hands was a stocky red-headed woman dressed in men's clothing, a sword strapped around her waist.

Wyldon stepped aside to admit Sir Alanna of Pirates' Swoop and Olau. Before he could speak, Alanna whirled to face him and said quickly "I don't like you and you don't like me. I know that much. But I also have the feeling that we will have to work together at _some_ point in time. So I have brought you a piece offering." Alanna thrust the package in her hands at Lord Wyldon.

"What prompted this sudden turn about? Last I heard you weren't even willing to come within twenty miles of me." Wyldon asked accepting the package.

"My son has been considering trying for his shield. I don't really want him to so long as you are training master but... I can't always get what I want. Are you going to forbid me to see my son while he is in training?" Alanna could barely hide her anger.

"Of course not. Every mother has the right to see her children." Wyldon told her gently, trying not to anger her any further.

"Sexist pig. Aren't you going to open your gift?"

Wyldon raised his eyebrow, removing the crisp brown paper. He shook out a bit of cloth and saw that it was a sweater, made of thick wool. "This is very nice."

"Thank you, I made it myself."

"There is just one problem." Wyldon hesitated. "It doesn't have a hole for my head."

"Well, that is because it is also a reminder." Alanna said, with a wicked smile on her face. "If you upset my son, or hurt him, you won't be keeping your head for long."

Alanna turned and walked out without another word. Wyldon held the sweater. It really was finely made- he had never thought the Lioness capable of weaving or sewing- and considered what had just happened. He shook his head, sighing. Every day he had more respect for Alanna; every day he learned more about her.


End file.
